This is a renewal application for a multidisciplinary hematology training program at New York University School of Medicine which has been in existence for over 42 years. The program is designed to provide two- year research opportunities for 5-6 post-doctoral fellows under the guidance of a faculty of 13 mentors. The training faculty consists of academic hematologists and hematopathologists with active laboratories applying basic science methods to the study of hematologic disorders as well as mentors of the basic science departments of NYU School of Medicine. There is abundant interaction among the faculty members within the program as well as with other scientists at this institution. The clinical research at this institution has been recognized by the NIH in its designation as a Comprehensive Cancer Center and an AIDS Center. The program director's research spans both areas. New faculty members have strengthened the basic science orientation of the program. The faculty works with this framework to train physician-scientists for future work in the academic community. A common theme of all the projects is their orientation to human disease. These aims will be accomplished by training promising candidates in the design, execution and evaluation of experiments so that they may join the ranks of academic physician-scientists in basic as well as translational hematology research. RELEVANCE (See instructions): As the Nation's population is aging, it is becomes even more necessary that we train physician-scientists in hematologic disorders in basic and translational research. The training program at NYU School of Medicine will continue that mission.